1. Field
The present disclosure relates to waterproof and dustproof electronic devices having enhanced protection against, for example, water and dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have been provided with enhanced protection against exposure to water, drip, and dust that tends to occur when the electronic devices are used outdoors in various environmental conditions. Typically, such electronic devices are provided with a lid component that covers, for example, a terminal portion of the electronic device since the terminal portion is likely to be exposed to exterior conditions, such as dust or liquids, or the like, as a result of having a cable or the like, connected thereto. Such exposure to liquid, dust, or the like may cause the electronic device to malfunction.
Further, a housing section for housing components, such as a battery, which are detachably mounted to the electronic device, may have a waterproof lid. For example, a waterproof lid for covering an opening of a battery housing section so as to maintain waterproof property is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-347432, and the waterproof lid includes: an operation case for an operation for attachment onto and detachment from the opening of the housing section; and a movable component which is movable in a space which is formed inside the operation case.
In the waterproof lid described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-347432, the movable component has a protruding and retracting piece, and the protruding and retracting piece protrudes or retracts through a protrusion and retraction window formed in a side wall of the operation case, in conjunction with the movable component moving in the space of movement, and engages with or disengages from an engagement groove formed in an inner circumferential wall portion of the housing section. Further, the movable component can be moved by means of an operation boss through an operation window formed in the operation case.